


New Friends are better than Cassandra

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: New Friends are better than Cass [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Spoilers, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Before Cassandra's Revenge, Rapunzel befriends a little girl and a ghost woman who helped her cope with betrayal.





	New Friends are better than Cassandra

A little girl and a ghostly woman hears someone crying and it was Rapunzel.

They walked to Rapunzel.

A little girl said "Are you okay did she hurt you"

Rapunzel sniffed "In the heart" as tears streaming through her face.

They started to feel sorry for her.

"Hi i'm Isa and this is Lucia"

"Ra-Rapunzel"

Meanwhile

Cassandra puts a moon stone on the table.

"Excellent work Cassandra I'm so proud of you"

Eugene said "It's time to teach Cassandra a lesson for what she did"

Pascal blow a raspberry


End file.
